


odpowiedź

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: przecież nie był gwałcicielem.
Kudos: 3





	odpowiedź

— Ankę pojebało.

Kuba siada po drugiej stronie kanapy. Ma rozczochrane włosy, piegi i grymas wymalowany na twarzy. Bawi się napełnioną szklanką, zaciska palce na słomce.

— Co zrobiła? — Michał wcale nie jest ciekawy, co zrobiła Anka — nie na tym etapie — ale chcąc usłyszeć więcej tego głosu, uprzejmie pyta. Kładzie nogi na ulubiony stolik ojca, ścisza horror z morderczym klaunem w tle i po prostu czeka.

— Oskarżyła Wojtka. W sensie. O gwałt — mówi Kuba, jednocześnie napychając usta chipsami. Widząc pytające spojrzenie kolegi, rozwija temat: — Upił ją, jak ostatnio u niego była i się z nią przespał, a potem stwierdził, że związku nie chcę. Więc Anka się wkurzyła i stwierdziła, że to był gwałt. — Wzrusza ramionami.

Palce Kuby — wcześniej wystukujące o kolano rytm — zamierają w połowie.

— Ale.. była pijana, a on trzeźwy, prawda?

Michał wywraca oczami.

—Och, nawet nie zaczynaj. — Kolejne chipsy lądują w jego buzi. — Przecież ja dokładnie tak samo poznałem Celinę i swoje poprzednie dziewczyny, i co? Też jestem zły?

Michał przez chwilę myśli o Celinie — jej brązowych oczach i wiecznie spuszczonej głowie; myśli o niezręcznych uśmiechach, jakie wymieniali, gdy Kuba ich sobie przedstawiał. A potem myśli o innych dziewczynach — tych, które ledwie znał i tych, które widywał w mieszkaniu kolegi; tych jedzących spokojnie śniadanie i tych, z którymi wymijał się, gdy on wchodził, a one wybiegały z mieszkania. Wreszcie myśli też o samym Kubie — jego uśmiechach, głupich żartach i wiadomościach o czwartej nad ranem oraz zeszłorocznym, wspólnym remoncie i tym jednym razie, jak Michał złamał rękę, więc Kuba pisał za niego wszystkie notatki. Wzdycha.

Odpowiedź jest oczywista.

— Masz rację. — Sięga po prawie pustą paczkę chipsów. — Ankę pojebało.


End file.
